


How Do I Tell You, Demyx?

by Rough_Rabbit_Head



Series: Reposted from my old FFnet account [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst?, Fluff, Is this angst???, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9528020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rough_Rabbit_Head/pseuds/Rough_Rabbit_Head
Summary: I never thought I'd find myself in this situation. I never thought I'd be strong enough to tell him. I wish I knew he liked me sooner.Reposted from FFnet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I originally posted this back in 2010 under the username TheFlurryofMelodiousFlames on FFnet and while looking back on it now, it is a terrible story, I am still kind of really proud of this one. I fixed some of the mistakes, but I might not have gotten all of them and I didn't change anything from the original, because I mean, I was 14 when I wrote it and while I value my work as a fanfiction author, I don't really want to taint the original vibe this story had. I honestly think this was my first work I was ever REALLY proud of back then.
> 
> That said, I know a lot of people will probably read this and then write hate comments on it, but, again, I was 14 when I wrote this and in the 7 years since I have improved drastically. Say what you will, I am proud of this story and despite how bad it is, it will always hold a special place in my heart.

It was a dark night in The World That Never Was. Every night, and day for that matter, was dark, but this one seemed blacker than usual. The Superior sent us to the Round Room to meet a new member. I never really enjoyed meeting new people, but something about Number IX attracted my attention.

 

He had dark blond hair and his blue-green eyes the color of the sea glittered in the light. He had a pearly smile and he seemed really outgoing despite not remembering anything about himself. I couldn't help but wonder what his tanned skin would feel like under my finger tips.

 

"I think my name is Demyx," He said. "But I'm not entirely sure."

 

"You don't know?" Axel teased.

 

"Axel, Don't be mean to the poor kid," I surprised myself, but hid it by continuing, "I'm Zexion. No. VI."

 

"Nice to meet you," he took my hand and bowed slightly. I blushed a bit. He's so warm. And cute. I wonder….

 

"You don't have to bow to me," I said. "I'm not that important."

 

"I think you are," he walked away to start greeting other people.

 

~KH~

 

Looking back on it now, He seemed to hint, just a little. that he thought the same way I do. Maybe…

 

He's been here a year now. Could I possibly be in love with him? I feel strange when he is around and find myself thinking about him more often than not. He has been more outgoing, lately and he talks a lot, almost never shutting up.

 

"Zexion," He said while we were on a mission. I love it when he says my name. "Do you believe in love?"

 

Does he mean….? "Maybe," I said. "Sometimes I feel like I do when I'm around a certain Nobody."

 

"Really?" He asked wide-eyed. "Who?"

 

 _You!_ "I'm not telling," I said. "Why do ask anyways?"

 

"What who your crush is?" He asked. "I was kinda hoping you'd say me." His eyes grew wider. "OH CRAP! I didn’t mean that…" He started backing away.

 

Really now? "Oh you were, were you?" I asked. That sounded meaner than I meant it too. I followed him slowly. "Why is that?" Why am I being so mean to him?

 

He stopped moving and I did the same respecting his space. He looked down. "Because I feel that way about you." Really? I took a step forward and he tried to back away but I grabbed his wrist and pulled him into a kiss. This is what I wanted most.

 

"You are my crush, Demyx!" I said. "I love you so much!"

 

"You're more than my crush," he smiled down at me. "You're my boyfriend." I smiled and kissed him again. "And I love you, too!"

 

~KH~

 

I never thought I'd find myself in this situation. I never thought I'd be strong enough to tell him. I wish I knew he liked me sooner.

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it. I might return to writing for Kingdom Hearts some day. These games were literally my childhood and I still enjoy playing them in my spare time, so why not? It might not be any time soon as I have a lot of work piled up for the DMMd fandom and started work on an old L4D story, but who knows? Maybe one day.


End file.
